Warrior from the other world
by Bunny6
Summary: Instead of two girls entering the book at the same time then was three girls enter the book at the same time. What will happen now? Focuses on Chichir/Taskui/Sandy. Sandy is an original character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing excluding Sandy who is my original character.  
  
Arthur's notes: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like reading it.  
  
Warrior from the other world  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Book and The Beginning  
  
  
  
Miaka and Yui go to the library so Yui can drop off a book. Miaka goes to get a soft drink but ends up following a red bird to a reference room that was locked but now is not. Miaka enters the stands there. Meanwhile, Yui is returning her book when another best friend of Miaka and hers walks up to say hello.  
  
"Hi, Yui." says Sandy.  
  
Sandy is an American exchange student who has lived in Japan for the last seventeen years before her and her family moved back to the States. She wanted to finish her education in Japan so her parents let her participate in the exchange program since she had only one year left of school, before college. She was now eighteen and had known Miaka & Yui since they where very young. Sandy usually goes places with both of them so their parents would not worry about them.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" Yui asked.  
  
"I was walking by here on my way home when I saw you & Miaka come in here." replied Sandy who started to look around for Miaka.  
  
"By-the-way, where is Miaka?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I am not sure, but I think I know where she might have gone. Follow me." Yui said as she turns and started to walk in the direction of where the drink and snack machines were. Sandy followed close behind her.  
  
Seeing Miaka's bag at the drinks and no Miaka, they started up the stairs that were near by. At the top of the flight of stairs they stopped and saw an opened door. Walking over to the door they see Miaka standing there.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Miaka?" asked Yui.  
  
Miaka turned around to see Yui and Sandy standing there.  
  
"Hello, Sandy." Miaka said and then started to explain what happened. Amazed about the story all the girls stopped talking and turned around looking at a book that had just fallen to the floor and was opened. With amazement, they looked at each other and walked over to it. Miaka and Yui picked it up. Looking at it very carefully they all concluded that is was an ancient China's book called 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' Yui started to read the book, to the shock of the Miaka and Sandy. Miaka and Sandy had no idea that Yui could read Chinese.  
  
Yui reads, "This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku, & the many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will be given the powers & granted a wish like the girl in the story. Because…the story begins & becomes real…The moment the first page is turned."  
  
Yui stopped reading and looked to see Miaka and Sandy staring in amazement at one she just read.  
  
Yui broke the silence by asking the question that was on all of the girls minds.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Yui asks.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sandy.  
  
"I don't know either. Besides you are asking me, someone who cannot even read it." was Miaka's replied while staring at Yui.  
  
All of the sudden a bright red light engulfed the three. Yui and Miaka were holding the book and Sandy had her hand on Miaka's shoulder looking over it to see the book.  
  
When Yui and Miaka wake up to find themselves laying on the ground in a different place. They didn't see Sandy anywhere and they didn't know where they where. Talking to each other trying to figure out what happened, some men grabbed Yui from behind. Miaka was facing the other way until she turned around to face Yui when she saw the men and Yui being held by one of them.  
  
Words were said between the slave traders and Miaka. Miaka decided to try and save her friend and began to run to the men who held Yui. Reaching him she hits him as hard as she could with her body making him let go of Yui. Lying on the ground the other man started to attack them again. But before anything could happen a young man with an ogre symbol on his forehead steps in and kicked the slave traders butts.  
  
The two girls watched and when it was over thanked the young man. He said he wanted money for his serves, but the girls had none. He turns around and walks off. Yui started to go after the man while Miaka was looking in her pocket for some money. When Yui was a few feet away from Miaka she began to be engulfed by the red light again. Turning to look at Miaka, Yui screamed her name before disappearing leaving Miaka behind. When Miaka turns around to find her self alone she starts to think the young man took Yui with him. With that though, Miaka decides to go look for them. Miaka does not know that Yui was back in their own world and had started reading the book again.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I hope you read and review. Next chapter and some after that deal with what happened to Sandy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior from the other world  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where am I?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sandy wakes up in a forest by herself. Unsure where she was, Sandy starts to look around to see if Miaka and Yui were around. Seeing no one around her she began to walk in the forest hoping to find someone. Anyone would do as long as they could tell her where she was at. Walking for a while Sandy decided to stop and sit sown to rest for a little bit.  
  
Lost in thought Sandy did not hear a strange noise coming up behind her. A few moments later a tiger jumps out and hits Sandy from behind. The force of the hit throws Sandy off the rock she had been sitting on and on to the ground with a loud thump. The tiger now standing on the rock is looking at Sandy as she turns around and beginnings to get up when the tiger attacks her again. The force of the hit throws Sandy into a near by tree, knocking the wind out of her. Sandy up against the tree in great pain begins to get up to run again. The tiger begins to attack again and almost hitting Sandy when a man grabs her out of the way making the tiger hit the tree.  
  
The tiger falls unconscious to the ground as the young man looks down at Sandy with his eye full of curiously. Sandy manages to look up and see a beautiful red eye, blue hair man holding her close to him. With the overwhelming pain Sandy passes out cold.  
  
Unsure what to do with the girl, the man decides to take her to his teacher who is the ruler of the world. He places his cloak on the ground and steps on it and disappears. Now standing in front of a mountain and a lot of stairs he takes her up. He finds his teacher waiting for him in one of her many rooms. The man places her down in front of his teacher and tells her what happened. With a snap of her figures pink bubbles pop and little girls pop down on the floor and run over to take the girl away to fix her up.  
  
The teacher looked at her student who was bowing in front of her. He was wearing his normal outfit that consists of a pair of black shoes, an off white shirt, and forest green pants that went half way down his legs lose. The rest of his leg was wrapped tight with a white and black ribbon. He wore a blue cloak around his body from one shoulder to the opposite hip. He was also wearing a hat, a red necklace with green healing beads and a red feather; he was carrying a staff with three gold outlines of hearts on top. This was somewhat normal for monks, which is what he was. The unusual thing about this monk/man was he was wearing a mask that made him seem like he was smiling all the time. Seems he has not changed one bit since the last time I saw him, she thought. She told him to get ready for dinner.  
  
With a nod he got up and went to get ready for dinner. Thinking to him self 'Who was that girl and why did his teacher did not ask questions about why he brought her here instead of helping her out there. I hope that the girl is alright and will be able to come to dinner, so I can find out who she is what is she doing by her self in the forest. Finishing his thought he went in to the bathing area to take a bath and wash up for dinner.  
  
While the man took a bath and washed up for dinner the little girls, who were called Nyan-Nyan by the teacher, worked on Sandy and made her wounds go away. Do to the fact that her clothes were torn in the fight with the tiger, the Nyan-Nyan's asked the teacher what she should wear. Do to the fact that a man has be the only person to train with her she had no choice but give the Nyan-Nyan's a pair of his clothes, so they could dress her. The Nyan-Nyan's dressed Sandy in the clothes. They started to shake her awake being very careful not to scare her. Sandy began to wake up. After she set up, Sandy looked around in shock at a large number of small girls all around her smiling at her.  
  
They all said together, "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. Just follow us."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Please read and review. I hope you like this chapter. More to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior from the other world  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What happens next?  
  
  
  
Sandy was confused but decided that if she wanted to know what was going on, that she would have to follow them. She followed them down a hallway that look so beautiful it made her feel a little better and she began to smile. They finally came to a room that had two people waiting on her to arrive. They were standing near a table with a lot of food on it. When she entered the room she looks around and saw the man standing and smiling at her. Beside him was an older woman smiling at her and told her to have a seat and they would began to eat.  
  
Sandy blushed at the man and sat down at the table. The man and the old woman sat down at the table and looked up at her. The older woman introduced herself as Taiitsukun the overseer of the world she was in now and the man introduced himself as her student named Chichiri. They looked at her for her to introduce herself. She introduced herself as Sandy.  
  
Taiitsukun said, "Now let's eat."  
  
Sandy was very hungry so she decided that she would eat first and ask questions after they ate. The table was for the most part quiet. Taiitsukun was eating and watching Sandy. Sandy was eating and not paying any attention to what was going on around her. Chichiri was watching Sandy with eyes that would slowly get bigger and bigger. He ate slowly because he was to into watching Sandy eat. He had never seen anyone eat with the passion she did for food.  
  
Sandy stopped for a moment and looked up to see Chichiri looking at her with a big smile on his face. Seeing this she bushed and look down and began to finish her food. Seeing Sandy blush and smile before starting to eat again made him blush a little. He was glad he was wearing his mask so she could not see. When everyone was done they moved in to a room with a large mirror in it.  
  
Chichiri and Sandy were told to have a seat on the floor near the mirror. Taiitsukun looked over at Sandy and said, "I know you have a lot of questions and I am going to answer them."  
  
Taiitsukun told her about the book and about the priestess and her warriors. She pointed at Chichiri and said that he was one of the warriors. Taiitsukun showed a picture of Miaka in the mirror and said that she was the priestess and she was safe in their world. She then showed a picture of Yui and said that she was back in their own world. Yui was now reading the book.  
  
Knowing this made Sandy feel a lot better. Taiitsukun continued to explain that Sandy was Miaka's protector and adviser from their world. She also told Sandy that unlike the priestess that she could live in both worlds with no problems because her body was born for both worlds. Sandy sat in silence trying to understand everything.  
  
Taiitsukun continued, "In this world you have powers a little like Chichiri does but you are not one of the seven warriors. You are a separate being that is not bound to any borders not even Suzaku's. You have to be able to use your powers in this world in order for you help protect Miaka and the seven warriors. If you accept the job I will train you and so will Chichiri."  
  
TBC…  
  
Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior from the other world  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Now What?  
  
Sandy hearing this turns to Chichiri who was still sitting beside her listening to everything. The only thing she could think of was that she would do anything to protect Miaka and … Chichiri. She did not know why but she felt close to Chichiri even though they had just met. Turning back to Taiitsukun Sandy said, "I will do the job."  
  
Chichiri did not move at all even when Sandy looked at him. He knew she was looking at him but he was trying not to show her that he was blushing because of that. He was thinking that she looks so cute in his clothes. Then when he realizes what he was thinking he had blushed. He could not figure it out but she made him feel happy when she was near by. Taiitsukun and Sandy talked a little more. Chichiri deep in thought did not notice Sandy leave to go take a walk with one of the Nyan-Nyan. Taiitsukun looking at Chichiri was trying to figure out why he was still sitting there. She goes over to him and hits him on the head causing Chichiri to snap out of his thoughts to find Sandy gone and Taiitsukun waiting to talk to him. Taiitsukun and Chichiri began to talk while Sandy and the Nyan- Nyan walked around the lake by the bottom of the mountain.  
  
@@  
  
After a while, Sandy decided that she was tired and so the Nyan-Nyan took her to a room. The Nyan-Nyan said goodnight and left. Sandy looked at the room and walked to the bed. The room smelled familiar but she could not remember where she had smelled it before. The smell started to make Sandy feel warm and very comfortable as she sat on the bed. Sandy's eyes started to get use to the dark so she could see that the room looked like it had been someone's before. It had a chair and a small cabinet for clothes with a mirror on the top. The room over all was very neat and clean. The bed was soft and warm as Sandy took off her shoes and crawled in it. It did not have a blanket but Sandy did not think she would need one, so she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
@@  
  
Taiitsukun and Chichiri were still talking while Sandy was going to sleep. Taiitsukun was asking about Chichiri's trip and how he was. She also asked him if he would help her teach Sandy magic. Chichiri said that he would be glad to help. Taiitsukun then asked him, "Why were you blushing so much in the earlier meeting?" Chichiri just froze. He had no idea that she saw him blushing. He was not really sure himself why he blushed, it was just something about her.  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
She just looked at him with a smile and moved on to the next line of business. Chichiri was still thinking to himself when Taiitsukun smacked him on the head for not paying attention. She told him to make sure he was open and honest with himself and with Sandy or the training would not work. A little unsure what she exactly meant, he still said ok. Taiitsukun then said it was late and they should go to bed and get some rest because tomorrow will be a busy day. She went off to her room while Chichiri went to his room.  
  
Chichiri walked slowly trying to figure out what Taiitsukun meant by her last statement. Chichiri still deep in thought reached his room and goes in. He puts his hat and staff by the chair and then turns around facing the bed. Chichiri didn't notice a pair of shoes sitting near the bed that were not his when he sat down on the bed.  
  
He took off his shoes putting them by the bed and then took off his cloak so he could use it as a blanket. Chichiri laid down and put the cloak over him. He started to hear someone breathing and looked over to see…  
  
…Sandy fast a sleep beside him.  
  
"DA!" he said surprised.  
  
'What is she doing in my bed,' he thought.  
  
After the shock wore off he noticed that she looked cold and was crying in her sleep. He sighed and put his cloak over her, too. Chichiri gave Sandy a hug and wiped away her tears wanting to make her feel better.  
  
Sandy's eyes opened slowly to find Chichiri holding her under his cloak. Trying to figure out where she was or what happened she looked at Chichiri's face who was smiling at her.  
  
Chichiri asked, "Are you alright, no da?"  
  
Sandy still unsure what was going on nodded her head and said, "I am fine. Thank you."  
  
"Can I ask you why you are in my room?" Chichiri asked softly.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't know it was your room. A Nyan-Nyan brought me here so I can go to sleep. If you would like me to leave, I will." replied Sandy with a little sadness in her voice.  
  
TBC… 


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior from the other world  
  
Chapter 5  
  
What a dream or is it?  
  
  
  
"I didn't say you had to leave. I just wanted to know how you got in here." Chichiri said.  
  
'This is his room. I thought that the smell was familiar.' Sandy blushed as she realized that Chichiri was still holding her tight, which causing to blush more.  
  
Chichiri was still holding her tight because she never tired to move away. Chichiri looked at Sandy and asked if they could talk for a little bit before going to sleep. Sandy said that was fine with her. She was just happy to have him holding her, making her feel warm and comfortable. They talked about many different things but never about family or loved ones until Chichiri asked her about her family and if she had a boyfriend back home. Sandy froze at the question. She did not want to talk that subject but something told her that is would be alright to tell him. Chichiri was looking at Sandy with a wide eye waiting for her response.  
  
Sandy sighed as she answered the question, "I have never had a boyfriend and my whole family has been died for one year." Sandy started to cry at the thought of her family. "My family dead because of me. I lived in the same place where Miaka and Yui lived for almost seventeen years when my parents decided to move back to my birth place which was very far away. I only had only one more year left in school and I wanted to finish it where I had begun. My parents said that I could if that is what I wanted. I would have to be away from my family for a year. I thought I could handle that, so my parents let my go. My parents, my older and younger sisters along with my younger brother came to say good bye at the airport before I left. I said my good-byes to them all and thought that I would miss a lot in one year in my family's life because my mom was pregnant again. I asked my parents to leave early so I would have a clear head while on the plane. My family left early and then I got on the plane about 10 minutes later. While I was on the plane my family's van was hit by another car. My whole family died then and they were almost home. I found out when I got off the airplane. I stayed with Miaka and Yui until I was able to get a place of my own. If I had let my family stay until I left they would still be alive and well. I killed MY WHOLE FAMILY!" Sandy stopped talking; now crying more then ever.  
  
Chichiri laid there in shock. He did not know what to say because he had had no idea that she carried a burdened that heavy like his. Chichiri started to rock Sandy back and forward holding her tight against him. After a little bit she started to stop crying and when she finial had stopped Chichiri just looked at her and said, "It is my turn now."  
  
Sandy just looked at him and waited for what he had to say. He pulled of his mask and looked at her. She smiled and thought he looked beautiful even with scar over one of his eyes. Chichiri started to tell his story about his best friend and fiancé and family. All Sandy could think of was that she could remember the story from somewhere. Chichiri was crying a little bit when Sandy remembered that it was what she had dreamed.  
  
Interrupting Chichiri, Sandy cried out with tears in her eyes, "That was you. I had a very sad dream before I woke up. I thought it was a nightmare but it was so real I felt every emotion that the young man did and all I could do was cry. I had not had that dream before and I thought I was just dreaming. I was thinking of you before I fell asleep. I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Sandy was now crying heavily.  
  
Chichiri had frozen, with tears still flowing. 'Taiisukun had told me able her ability to have a connection with the one she loved. Could I be the one that she loves?' All of the sudden he finally understand Taiisukun's last statement meant. Chichiri felt his heart race because he know that something connected them together. He was still unsure about it and decided not to tell her the connection, not just yet.  
  
Seeing that Sandy was still crying and he had now stopped, he holds her tight and told her that it was alright. Slowly, Sandy stopped crying and began to wipe her eyes. Chichiri looked at her face and smiled.  
  
"Will you let me stay with you and help you when you need it?" Chichiri asked with a soft voice.  
  
Sandy smiled, "Yes, if you will let me do the same thing for you."  
  
Chichiri nodded his head yes and then kissed Sandy on the lips good-night. With Chichiri's kiss Sandy fell asleep in Chichiri's arms. Chichiri smiled and then went to sleep himself. Both of them had a beautiful dream that night.  
  
Chichiri woke up at his normal time right before the sunset. Chichiri looked down to see that Sandy was still curled up in his arms sleeping with a smile on her face. He lay there very still so he would not wake her up. 'I can't believe that I am acting this way," he thought. 'There is something about her that makes me lose myself control when I am with her. I kissed her! I have never kissed anyone and nether has Sandy, but the kiss was so soft and warm. It made my stomach do something funny.'  
  
Chichiri sees Sandy start to open her eyes and before he knows it he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Good morning to you, too." Sandy said with a smile on her face.  
  
TBC…  
  
P.S. Sorry, It took so long for this chapter. I have been busy and had not been able to type it on the computer until now. I hope like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior from the other world  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Training Beginnings  
  
  
  
Seeing that she was still in his arms she blushed redder than when he kissed her. "We should get up and get ready for breakfast." Chichiri said with a sigh.  
  
They both get up and Chichiri showed Sandy to a room so she could get ready. Sandy went in and got ready for the day. Chichiri waited outside for her. He didn't mind waiting because it gave him time to think. Before he knows it she was sitting beside him with a smile. He took it to mean it was his turn and got up and went inside.  
  
Sandy set by the room waiting on Chichiri. Her mind was wondering throw the entire advance that happen the day before trying to understand what is going on. All she knows for sure is that she had the best nights sleep in along time. Chichiri came out and took Sandy's hand and helped her up. They began to walk down the hall still holding hands.  
  
Chichiri and Sandy entered the eating room to see Taiisukun was waiting for them. The Nyan-Nyan's gigged at seeing Chichiri holding Sandy's hand.  
  
Chichiri and Sandy sat down and all of them began to eat. Taiisukun was a little surprised because Chichiri did have his mask on like normal and Sandy didn't seem to mind one bit about his face.  
  
They sat down and all of them began to eat. Taiisukun watched Chichiri eat with a smile and slightly blushing as he watch Sandy eat. Taiisukun was a little surprised because he didn't have his mask on like normal and Sandy didn't seem to mind one bit about his face. 'I wonder what happen.' she thought. She decided to ask him later about it.  
  
When they were done a Nyan-Nyan took Sandy by the hand and leads her out of the room. Sandy looking surprised turned and looked at Chichiri who just smiled.  
  
As soon as Sandy was out of the room Taiisukun asked Chichiri, "What happened?"  
  
Chichiri looked at her with a 'what do you mean look'. Seeing this Taiisukun clarified herself. "What happened last night between you to two?"  
  
Chichiri sighed with the thought of, 'how did she know that they were together.' Chichiri told her what happened. Taiisukun watched Chichiri face went from a little red then to his whole face being red. Chichiri finished talking and Taiisukun just smiled at him.  
  
'It has been to long since Chichiri was involved with a girl.' thought Taiisukun. Taiisukun left that subject alone for now and moved on to the business at hand: teaching Sandy.  
  
"Now, teaching Sandy will be like your training but much shorter and you will have to help her not to lose control." said Taiisukun.  
  
"I understand, Taiisukun. One can not lose control with the uses of magic." said Chichiri.  
  
"Good. I'm glad that you understand." Taiisukun began telling Chichiri the details about the training when a Nyan-Nyan came in.  
  
"Taiisukun, Sandy is ready."  
  
Taiisukun brought out a necklace from her pocket and gave it to the Nyan- Nyan. "Give this to Sandy."  
  
Chichiri looked at it, 'That necklace looks like mine in away, but it has little green beads, the big beads are red, and it still has a red feather. She is going to look little more like me but a girl with short light blond hair.' He thought to himself with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sandy has been brought to a larger room with a pillow in the middle of the floor. The Nyan-Nyan brought Sandy over to the pillow and made her sit down. The Nyan-Nyan left the room for a little bit and then come back with a necklace in her hand. The Nyan-Nyan hands it to Sandy.  
  
Sandy looked at it for a little bit before putting it on her neck. 'It looks like Chichiri necklace that he wears.' she thought. Sandy set waiting to find out what is next.  
  
Taiisukun and Chichiri have finished talking and Chichiri had left to go fishing while Taiisukun went in to the room with Sandy.  
  
Chichiri really didn't want to go fishing even though he loved to fish, but Taiisukun told him to go and so he did.  
  
Taiisukun began to teaching Sandy how to get her mind and body ready for the hard training ahead. She showed Sandy how to mediate so she could clear her mind. Sandy had to try very hard to clear her mind because all she could think of was Chichiri.  
  
After an hour on mediation, Taiisukun moved on to controlling ones chi or energy. This took a long time to learn for Sandy. After Sandy learned to control her chi it was time for lunch.  
  
Chichiri was still fishing outside. Sandy asked Taiisukun, "Can I go get Chichiri for lunch?"  
  
"Yes. He is down by the lake fishing."  
  
Sandy smiled and nodded before leaving to find Chichiri.  
  
Sandy finally found Chichiri. He was a sleep near the lake with his fishing pole still in and. Sandy smiled and gently shakes him while calling his name. "Chichiri.Chichiri... wake up."  
  
Chichiri slowly opened his eye to see Sandy smiling at him.  
  
"It's time for lunch sleepy head." said Sandy  
  
"Already? I must have been a sleep for a couple of hours." Chichiri said with a little disbelief in his voice.  
  
Sandy held out her hand to Chichiri who took it and got up. They walked back up to the eating area while Sandy told Chichiri what she had learned so far that day. Chichiri listen to her and he never let go of her hand while they walked.  
  
Taiisukun was waiting on them. Chichiri and Sandy came in the room and sat down for lunch.  
  
"Go ahead and start eating." said Taiisukun.  
  
While they were eating Taiisukun asked Chichiri, "Did you catch any fish?"  
  
Chichiri said slowly, "No. I fell asleep by the lake."  
  
Taiisukun and Sandy just smiled at him and tried not to laugh at his reaction.  
  
After lunch Taiisukun had Chichiri and Sandy go down to the lake to get some round stones.  
  
Chichiri and Sandy unsure why Taiisukun needed stone for still went down to the lake. They walked to the lake and decided to walk round it. Chichiri would go on way and Sandy would go the other way. They meet on the other side in the middle. Chichiri and Sandy sighed with relief in being done and started back up to where Taiisukun was waiting.  
  
Taiisukun, seeing that they had brought the stones that she wanted was pleased. A Nyan-Nyan came up to Taiisukun and took the stones away. "The stones are going to be used for a spell later." Taiisukun looked over at Chichiri with a smile, "Is it not time for you to be mediating?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Chichiri replied with a little sadness in his voice as he began to go to his room.  
  
Taiisukun now looking at Sandy smiled and said, "Let's go."  
  
Sandy followed her back in to the same room they were in before. Taiisukun began training by showing Sandy how the necklace worked and a few basic spells trying not to overwhelm her in the first day of training. The training went on for hours.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Chichiri had gone to his room to mediate. He had managed to clear his mind of everything but Sandy. For some reason he just could not put her out of his mind, yet. He thought back to when he was fishing and fell asleep think of Sandy. 'What is wrong with me? I have never acted like this before with someone I just meet. There is something about her that draws me to her. I wish I could figure this out before it drives my crazy. She does not even mind my scar on my face. I have not found someone like that for along while in all of my travels. Even thou I still feel pain and regret about my past I don't feel as much pain since last night. I kissed her TWICE and neither one of us have ever been kissed before but I kissed her TWICE! Why did I kiss her? Do I like her? I think I do like Sandy. She is so nice, friendly, and has a wonderful smile. That is it! I like Sandy or what else could it be. I just don't go around kissing people and I don't know anyone who does unless they like or love someone. Boy that is a lowed off of my mind. I am glad I figured this out or I would have gone crazy for sure. Now where was I? Oh, yes. I was mediating.'  
  
Chichiri had just started mediating again when a knock on the door came.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Sandy. I am done with training for today and its dinner time if you are hungry."  
  
'Dinner time already? It feels like I just came in my room for mediating.' thought Chichiri.  
  
"Chichiri, are you ok in there? I will go ahead to dinner if you don't want to eat right now." said Sandy with a little sadness in her voice as she frowned.  
  
Chichiri opened the door to see Sandy frowning and said, "Don't be sad I'm coming, you know."  
  
Sandy looked up and smiles, "I am so glad." 'I missed seeing his face smile at me even though it has only been about five hours or so since I last saw him. It is wielded that I had missed him so.'  
  
They walked down to dinner hand in hand.  
  
TBC.. Author's notes: More to come. I just have to type them up. Please review. 


End file.
